mike_emil_game_and_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Kohji Moritsugu
Kohji Moritsugu (森次 晃嗣 Moritsugu Kōji) is a Japanese actor and voice actor. He is best known worldwide for his role as Dan Moroboshi in Ultraseven and the voice actor for Ultraseven. He is widely regarded as the best actor in the Ultra Series by fans along with Susumu Kurobe and Jiro Dan. Early Life Kohji Mortsugu was born on March 15, 1943. in Takikawa at Hokkaido Career Ultra Series Kohji was hired by Tsuburaya Productions. he was playing of Alien's human host is Dan Moroboshi. in Return of Ultraman he and Susumu Kurobe was playing his character was return host. in 1973 he was return in Ultraman Taro. in 1974 he was playing his characters was Captain of MAC. in Heisei Ultraseven. he was returned playing his characters. Currently Career Kohji was playing of Japanese Show and films. he was playing of special guest in show Gallery Dan and Ultraseven.jpg| Kohji and Koji Uenishi Tsuburaya with Ultraseven and Moroboshi.jpg| Kohji and Hajime Tsuburaya and Koji Uenishi (Ultraseven) Ultraseven Cast and crew.jpg Hayata and Moroboshi & Ultraman Jack.jpg| Moritsugu and Susumu Kurobe and Eiichi Kikuchi and Jiro Dan Moroboshi and Ultraman.jpg| Moritsugu and Bin Furuya (actor for Original Ultraman and Amagi) Dan and .jpg| Mortisugu and Masanari Nihei Dan and Ultraman Jack.jpg| Kohji and Eiichi Kikuchi (suit actor for Ultraman Jack) Ryu and Kohji.jpg| Kohji and Ryū Manatsu Kotaro and Dan and Gen.jpg| Kohji and Saburo Shinoda and Ryū Manatsu Takeshi Gaia & Kohji Seven.jpg| Kohji and Takeshi Yoshioka Ultra7 Moritsuguhoy.jpg| Moritsugu, with an Ultraseven mask display Dan Kohji and Pointer.jpg| Moritsugu sitting on top of Pointer (a homage to a scene from the first episode of Ultraseven) Trivia * he was first cast of Ultramens' human host was birth in 1940s. * he was birth in 1943. he was older of Bin Furuya (Furuya' born in July 5, 1943) in acting * he make has his restaurant at Kanagawa. he has Baby Kim Eleking TV model from Ultraman Mebius. Kim Eleking was display at his restaurant * he and Masanari Nihei both are friends in during Tsuburaya series. Ultra Series fans was knew at both are cast of Ultraman and Ultraseven. ** both are in TV show. Nihei was playing fat guy punish to lady. and he was playing of guy * he was sitting on top of Pointer. was his memories of first episode on Ultraseven * he was original in final episode of Ultraman Leo. was voice of Ultraseven in Gen's dream. but he was busy of others show. was replacement voiced by Kenji Nakagawa * Aside from Dan Moroboshi, the only other roles that Kohji Moritsugu played in the Ultra Series was Jiro Satsuma, the young mountain climber whose appearance is the basis of Dan in episode 17 and he made guest appearance as Professor Ozaki in episode 19 in Ultraman Max. Category:Actor Category:Voice Actor Category:Singer Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultra Human Hosts cast Category:Asia People Category:Ultraman Mebius cast Category:People from Hokkaido Category:Ultraman Leo cast Category:Ultraman Taro cast Category:Ultraseven cast Category:1940s births Category:Ultraman Max cast